Drabbles
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: A collection of drabbles written by request. Newest drabble: Damon and Bonnie's first date (For ElizabethxSalvatore and xXPrincess-Of-DarknessxXx )
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles

**So this isn't a story….yet. But it will be :)**

**Some of you may have noticed that a lot of the one-shots I write are extremely long, and I love writing them, but, well, I decided that I would like some practice in writing quick little drabbles, and under prompts given to me by other people.**

**So that's where you lovely people come in :) It would help me out a lot if you were to review and give me prompts to write drabbles for, such as "Damon, meeting Bonnie's parents" or something like that. My ships are Bamon and Stelena, but I am open to writing other interactions between other characters.**

**However, since I am allergic to Delena (no offense to any awesome Delena shippers who may be reading my works despite the fact that there Bamon), I probably won't really have enough motivation to write strict Delena romance. But something like a Bamon/Delena threesome type thing or a Delena friendship drabble I can work with if someone wants it.**

**So please, review away and give me some prompts. I love you all 3**


	2. The Runaway Bride

The Runaway Bride

**Written for xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx :)**

**Pairing: Damon/Bonnie**

**Prompt: A love confession from Damon to Bonnie**

**Word count: 792**

* * *

"Redbird_, __ti amo,"_

Bonnie narrowed her eyes exceptionally, not really knowing even a little bit of Italian.

"What?" She felt stupid for asking the question, but from the grave look on Damon's face, she knew whatever he had to say was important. She needed to understand.

He merely smiled, but it was a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It means 'I love you'," he answered smoothly, taking one of her hands.

All at once, a wave of a thousand emotions ran through the red headed psychic's mind. Happiness, joy, shock….but most of all, confusion. What was she going to do?

"Damon I….." She was cut off when he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers.

Though she didn't kiss back, Bonnie guiltily lost herself in the feeling of the kiss and found herself having to fight to not respond to it.

When they parted, he kept his lips only centimeters from hers, his cool breath hitting her face in small breathes as he whispered to her.

"I am aware that you are devoted to your wolf. I somewhat put the blame on myself for waiting too long to seek your affections, and I do intend on departing from this town and allow you a peaceful life. But forgive me _cara_, for allowing myself to be selfish one last time."

Before she could get a word out in response, he was gone, leaving Bonnie once again standing in her dressing room alone.

After Damon was gone, she looked down at the flowing, white wedding gown she was wearing.

In only about an hour, she was supposed to marry Zander. However, now all she could think about was Damon, and what he had just revealed to her.

Tears threatened to leak from her eyes. Why couldn't have told her this months ago?

She felt a stab of guilt at having these kinds of thoughts about a man that she was _not_ currently getting ready to marry, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Bonnie had never stopped loving Damon. His confession had brought back all of the feelings she was just now realizing had never actually gone away, but had just been buried.

What had she been thinking? Damon was her one true love. How could she even be thinking about marrying someone else?

She knew then what she had to do. She wasn't at all proud of the way things had turned out and filled with sorrow that it would have to end this way, but she had no choice. She couldn't marry Zander.

* * *

Bonnie never pictured herself as a person who would leave someone at the altar. Only a few days earlier, she would have vehemently denied the possibility of ever doing something that stingy.

But that was what she had just done. And though guilt continued to crash through her as she remembered the look on Zander's face when she had told him her decision, she knew she had done the right thing.

It wouldn't be fair to neither herself or Zander if she married him while her heart belonged to another.

"Don't you have an important event to attend, my ruffled little bird?"

Bonnie quickly spun around at the sound of Damon's voice, and sure enough, he was standing directly behind her.

After she had called off the wedding, she had simply wandered, still in her wedding gown, out to the Old Wood, lost in thought. Had Damon followed her out here?

Knowing instantly what he was talking about, she turned towards him and replied weakly. "The wedding has been cancelled."

Damon raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh?"

Bonnie nodded. "Zander….he was upset about it, but somehow I….I think he understood. I realized that I couldn't marry him….not while I was truly in love with someone else."

Though tears were falling delicately down her pale cheeks, she was smiling brightly.

She closed her eyes as she felt Damon's fingers gently brush away her tears, before his cool lips claimed hers once again.

And this time, she kissed him back with everything she had.

This time when they broke apart, it was her turn to whisper to him. "Take me…far away. Away from Fells Church. Where…where we can be alone for a while."

She was proud of herself for saying what she wanted without too much difficulty, but her cheeks were still flushed.

Damon shot her his signature 250 kilowatt smile that she loved so much and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why Miss McCullough, are you aware that I may possibly be condemned for stealing away a bride?"

Bonnie smiled. "No, because even though she had forgotten for a while, she was always yours."

"Then let's start packing your bags, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it ****xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx! And FYI, I haven't read the ghostwriter book, and nor will I ever, so my interpretation of whether or not Zander would let Bonnie go easily was complete guess work.**

**And thank you to David Fishwick, dede, ruth, and Guest for sending me in requests. I will get to all of them eventually :)**

**Please review! Tell me what you thought of this little one-shot and if you have any, send me in some more requests.**

**And to all of the lovely DE fans who read my stories despite the fact that almost all of them are Bamon: Thanks so much. And though I can't promise you I'm going to write hardcore DE, I do have a Bamon/Delena drabble planned out that I hope you'll enjoy :)**


	3. Wounds

Wounds

**Written for David Fishwick**

**Pairing: Damon/Bonnie **

**Prompt: Damon comforting Bonnie after her boyfriend cheats on her**

**Word Count: 787**

* * *

The dark eyed vampire let out a sigh as he knocked on the door for the third time, trying to keep his impatience under wraps.

"Go away," said the teary, small voice from behind the door once again.

He replied gently, though firmly. "Redbird, I would think you would know by now that I'm never one to budge until I get what I want. Now open the door."

The wolf had cheated on his little bird. It had happened only a few days prior. An old flame of his had rolled into town, and after about a week, he had slipped up. Of course, the mongrel had apologized to Bonnie profusely, but the damage had already been done and could not be taken back.

Since then the redheaded girl had been shutting herself away in her room, refusing to talk to anyone, and her stubbornness had already made anyone who had tried to get through to her simply give up.

That is, until now anyway.

Damon rapped loudly on the door again. "Bonnie, open up." He hardly ever addressed her by her actual name, and he hoped by doing so, she would finally realize that he was no playing around.

It seemed to do the trick. After a few short moments had passed, the door to the apartment slowly flew open.

And…if he was going to be completely truthful to himself, his cold, undead heart did experience a small pang at the sight of his ruffled little bird in her shaken form.

Her vibrant, red, curly hair was a mess; her warm brown eyes that were usually full of life and laughter were currently red due to a lot of crying.

"Damon…." She murmured weakly.

"Redbird."

All at once, she simply collapsed into his arms, her tears falling onto his black leather jacket as sobs racked through her tiny body.

Damon picked her up gently into his arms and carried her inside the apartment, shutting the door behind him as he sat them both down on a small sofa, with Bonnie seated on his lap.

For a while, she just continued to cry into his jacket, and he allowed her to, occasionally stroking her curls and whispering soothing words into her ear.

When her tears finally began to cease, she let out a small hiccup, shaking her head disdainfully. "I'm sorry for losing it on you…."

The vampire offered her a small smile and kissed the top of her head. "Not to worry, little bird."

Silence ensued between them and Bonnie simply smiled up at him, her chocolate brown eyes filled with gratitude.

Wordlessly, he pressed his lips to her soft, warm ones.

He could feel and sense her surprise and shock, but also her unresponsive aura.

When he pulled away from her and saw the small stream of tears beginning to once again burn her eyes, he knew he had made a mistake.

"Bonnie…."

And then she was full on crying again, though not nearly as heavily as before.

What had he been thinking? He had known since the moment he had laid eyes on her that his little bird was in a vulnerable state, and unstable. He shouldn't have even _thought _about doing what he had just done.

"Shh," Damon murmured, hugging her body close to his as an act of apology. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

Her cries ceased again, and this time, she looked up at him with an apologetic gaze of her own. "No, I'm sorry. I….I overreacted."

He gently smoothed a few locks of her hair that had fallen into her face back. "You did nothing wrong. You were in a vulnerable state, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of that."

There had been several instances of course, where Damon hadn't given much thought to actions such as that. After all, he had kissed the fair Elena several times on their journey to his troublesome little brother from the _Shi no Shi, _and had thought nothing of it. He knew what he wanted and had been ready to do whatever it took to get it. And that was that. But with Bonnie…his little redbird, there was just something about her big, brown eyes that made him easily feel like a bastard in these types of situations.

"It's okay," Bonnie whispered reassuringly before closing her eyes.

For a second, Damon thought she was falling asleep, but just as he was getting ready to carry her upstairs, her eyes re-opened.

"Damon I….I do still have feelings for you, but….I need time."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I understand."

* * *

**A/N: Eh. Not really sure how I feel about this one. I always get nervous when I write from Damon's perspective, because I'm always afraid that I don't do his complex character justice. But I hope you liked it David Fishwick! :)**

**Also, sorry for the lack of writing coming from me lately. You can partly blame that on my latest obsession: Zutara (Zuko and Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender). There another pairing that I LOVE, and recently, my obsession with them has been rekindled XD**

**And if people are wondering how I'm running this drabble request thingy, I'm basically writing the requests in order from one the person reviewed. I will get to all of the requests eventually, but it's first come first serve when it comes to which ideas are written first.**

**Next drabble: A Bamon/Delena triangle-type drabble for Dede (thank you for reviewing and reading my stories even though you're a DE fan btw)**

**Please review with your thoughts or give me some more requests :) Thanks to everyone who has given me some so far.**


	4. Only in Dreams

Only in Dreams

**Written for dede and Aphrodite-Venus-u.k**

**Pairings: Damon/Bonnie & Damon/Elena**

**Prompt: Just wanted to write something with a little Delena in it for my awesome Delena reviewers. :)**

**Word count: 998**

* * *

"_Damon, wake up sleepy head…."_

_The small, cheerful voice stirred the vampire from his sleep, and he slowly opened his midnight black eyes to find a petite, redheaded girl sitting on the edge of his bed._

"_Redbird?" He rubbed his eyes in a slightly irritated fashion, a bit unsettled at getting awoken from his sleep. "What is it?"_

"_We both only wanted to be the first faces you saw when you woke up….darling," another familiar, silky voice whispered._

_Damon's eyes darted over to see the beautiful blonde sitting alongside his little bird._

"_Princess?" The normally seductive voice that came with the nickname was now only filled with confusion._

_Elena only smiled and continued. "We know what you've been thinking Damon. We know that you love us both….that you want us both."_

"_And it must be so stressful for you to have to choose," Bonnie added sweetly, as her small hands began to rub his shoulders._

"_And because we both love you so much, we've decided that you don't have to."_

_Damon, for once, was stunned into silence. Perplexed. _

"_You can have us both," the two maidens said simultaneously, answering his unspoken question._

_Before the vampire could say a word, the golden-haired, earthbound angel suddenly pressed her soft lips to his, while Bonnie's delicate hands continued to rub at his shoulders._

_The kiss was heated, and with it came the burning desire he normally felt around the fiery blonde. A smug smile danced on his lips._

"_Well, this is a pleasant surprise."_

_Elena smiled back at him. "I never would have been able to kiss Stefan like that. He was always afraid of hurting me. But you know that I'm strong." She began to rub her hands up and down his bare chest. "I'm glad that I finally see what's always been right in front of me."_

_Pride and yes, happiness swelled in Damon's chest at her words, and nobly, he took her hand, pressing his lips to it in a kiss._

"_So…you will have us both?" He heard Bonnie's soft voice innocently ask._

_In order to answer her question, Damon smashed his lips to hers, pressing her gently down on the bed underneath him._

_Kissing Bonnie was just as satisfying as kissing Elena, but in a different way. While his kisses with the fair Elena were filled with fire and passion, peace and tranquility could be experienced from kisses with Bonnie._

_Completely different in nature, but both still entirely desirable._

"_You're precious," he murmured against her lips before pulling away, smiling at nothing in particular._

_Bonnie, in response, let out a flattered giggle._

_Damon pecked her on the lips once more before sitting up, his eyes flashing between the blonde and redheaded beauties before him._

_Both of which were now completely his._

_Elena titled her head to the side in a concerned fashion. "Damon, you're fangs are extending. Do you need to feed?"_

_At her words, he suddenly realized that he was, indeed, thirsty. How long ago had it been since he had last fed? He couldn't quite recall._

_It was then that he noticed the lovely veins in both of the girls' necks._

_He smiled charmingly. "It seems that I do. Would you ladies be willing to…."_

"_Of course," they both answered._

_Bonnie beamed cheerfully. "We'd be happy to give you some blood. Who would you like to go first?"_

_Damon nodded and continued to look at his girls. It really was a hard decision to make. Both of their lovely necks looked so inviting._

_However, he realized that while he had already gotten a good amount of his princess's blood in the past, and had never gotten a single taste of his little redbird's._

"_I would like to have Bonnie first," he finally answered, and both girls nodded._

_Shyly and somewhat nervously, Bonnie sat up on the bed, angling her head to the side to further expose her neck to him._

_As he gently placed his arms around her, he noticed a slight tremble in her form, and he could see just how nervous she was._

"_Relax," he whispered soothingly, kissing the side of her neck before slowly sinking his fangs into her soft flesh._

_The redhead gasped at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed as Damon began to rub her back, coaxing her into a blissfully comfortable state._

_After he was finished, he slowly withdrew his fangs._

"_Delicious," he murmured, causing her to blush. And indeed it was. Not unlike her personality, his little bird's blood had been exceptionally sweet._

"_Thank you," was all Bonnie said as she gazed at him lovingly, before moving off the bed,_

_As she moved off the bed, Elena took her place on it._

_Damon's fangs lengthened once again in excitement. He may have gotten a taste of Elena's blood plenty of times before, but that didn't at all take away the thrill of it._

_Gently, he angled Elena's smooth neck to the side, skimmed his fangs lightly across it, and…._

* * *

The sound of the woman beside him shaking him woke him up.

"You have to go. My sister is going to be back home any second…."

"Leave me," Damon said flatly to the twenty-something year old woman currently sitting beside him in the bed, lacing his words with compulsion in order to make the command effective.

Wordlessly, the woman nodded and left the room.

After he was alone, Damon let out a sigh.

It had all been a dream. However, he really should have known.

_It's finally time to come to a few realizations, _he thought to himself as images of two maidens, a blonde and a redhead plagued his mind.

Elena and Bonnie. His princess and his little redbird. Both of them represented a different part of him that he still wasn't quite sure of which he preferred more.

He did know one thing. He wanted them both. Desired them both. _Loved _them both.

But unfortunately, he knew he could have both only in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the story came out kind of Bamon biased. I really tried not to, but with me being a Bamon fan, some bias may have slipped into it. But I hope dede and Aphrodite-Venus-u.k liked it! :)**

**Btw, in speaking of the Elena/Damon/Bonnie triangle, I am thinking about writing a full length story on it sometimes, because I much prefer it over the Damon/Elena/Stefan one. Here is the summary:**

Finding Solace:(Set after _Midnight)_An out-of-his-mind Damon kidnaps Bonnie and Elena, the two girls that had been on his mind when he had first woken up on the moon, in a dangerous obsession with wanting to posses them both. However, somehow, he is not the same Damon the girls once knew. Can they protect themselves from his deadly new persona and at the same time find out what happened to the vampire they both loved? (Bonnie/Damon/Elena triangle, with strong themes of Bonnie/Elena friendship) (Dark! Fic) (Romance/Friendship)

**I'm not exactly sure of when it will be posted (probably not until I'm at least close to finishing "Arranging Love") but I am pretty excited about it. I don't write a lot of dark fis.**

**Please review and leave me some love! Or if you have any ideas for future drabbles in this little series, feel free to leave them in a review or PM! :)**


	5. Candlelit Picnic

Candlelit Picnic

**Written for ElizabethxSalvatore and xXPrincess-Of-DarknessxXx (Since you both requested the same prompt) :)**

**Pairing: Damon/Bonnie**

**Prompt: Damon and Bonnie's first date**

**Word Count: 982**

* * *

"How do I look?" Bonnie asked nervously as she turned to look at her older sister after staring at the mirror for over five minutes.

Mary rolled her eyes, but a smile was present on her lips. "You look fine."

"Fine isn't enough," Bonnie responded, once again turning back towards the mirror to fidget with her skirt.

Mary laughed. "You look _great_."

When her younger sister still wouldn't look away from the mirror, she sighed. "I really don't understand why you're so nervous. It's not like you haven't been on a date before."

"Yes, but I've never been on a date with _him _before," Bonnie answered simply, as images of his dark eyes swarmed her mind. Damon could hardly be categorized as any normal guy.

"Well, he was the one who asked you out, wasn't he? He obviously already likes you then."

Bonnie still remembered every detail of when Damon has asked her out. It had been so strange for her, because he was not an average guy….and asking a girl out on a "date" had just seemed so _normal. _But he had claimed to want to "court her" properly, and insisted on it. And of course, she had ecstatically answered with a "yes".

"I just…..I don't want to mess it up," Bonnie replied softly.

If it was one thing she didn't want to do, but was slightly afraid that she would, was to make Damon change his mind. To make him regret the fact that he had chosen her over Elena.

Elena was happy with Stefan. And now soon, Bonnie would be happy with Damon. But she was still terrified that she would end up messing it up.

_Don't think like that_, she scolded herself. _Damon loves you. You aren't going to lose him._

And by forcing these thoughts through her mind repeatedly, she began to feel better.

"You won't. You'll be fine Bon. He could be crazy to not like you," Mary comforted, as she stood up to kiss the top of her younger sister's head.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks Mary."

And then suddenly, the sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard from downstairs.

"That must be him!" Bonnie exclaimed, hurriedly putting some last minute additions to her attire before rushing downstairs. "By Mary!"

The petite redhead slowed down once she reached the bottom of the stairs, calmly settling her breathing before answering the door as to try to hide the fact that she had been running.

Once she opened the door, she Damon, sure enough, standing on the front porch, his usual charming smile in place and a beautiful bouquet of red roses in his right hand.

"Bonnie, you look lovely."

She blushed. "Thank you."

She shyly took him in. He looked _gorgeous_, as always. She gulped nervously. "You look pretty great yourself."

He chuckled and handed her the roses. "These are for you."

She smiled gratefully and took a single sniff of the flowers, inhaling their wonderful scent. "Thank you." She paused. "I'll be right back. I'm going to put them in some water."

Bonnie walked back into the house; quickly grabbing a vase from a cabinet and filling it up with water, not wanting to make Damon wait too much longer.

Once that was taken care of, she went back outside, allowing Damon to lace his arm through hers as they walked towards his Ferrari.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Damon replied with a smirk, as he opened the passenger door and held it open for her.

Bonnie, in what she hoped was a graceful fashion, climbed into the seat. "Okay."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Bonnie looked out the window and observed where they were. "Damon…why are we here?"

They were parked outside the Old Wood. Not exactly a location she would think Damon would bring a date.

The vampire grinned. "You'll see."

They both climbed out of the car, and she watched as Damon went over to the trunk of it. After he had it opened, he pulled out a basket and a few candles, winking at her.

"What do you say, little redbird, to a picnic under the stars?"

* * *

Out of all places, Bonnie never expected Damon would plan something like this for their date. She had been expecting something extravagant, like an expensive dinner or ballroom dancing, something to match his extravagant aura.

But this was even better.

Damon had brought candles to light and place around then for their picnic, and her heart had raced a bit at how much more romantic it made it. He had even somehow found out her favorite snack, apples with peanut butter, and packed it into the picnic basket.

She had been a bit embarrassed when she ended up being the only one actually eating the food, but it quickly melted away when she saw the way Damon was looking at her….like she was the only person that mattered in the universe. She had never felt so loved…and adored even.

After everything had been set up, they ended up having a great time. Talking, laughing, and Damon had made a few occasional comments that made her blush.

All in all, the date had turned out even better than she expected it to.

"Thank you Damon. This was….everything I could ask for in a date." And she meant it. No guy had ever put this much effort in an attempt to woo her. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad."

He then suddenly took one of her hands, and her eyes widened as an almost vulnerable expression crossed his features. "I want this to work. And I will go as slow of a pace you need to be content, but I need to ask this question officially. Will you have me?"

Tears stung her eyes at his sweet words, and wrapped her arms tightly around him in a hug.

"Of course. But you've _always _had me."

* * *

**A/N: Sap alert! Lol. I don't really like the ending because of its abruptness. And the reason it's abrupt is because I actually really wanted to write more into it, but since they are supposed to be drabbles, I don't let myself go over 1,000 words. But excluding the weak ending, I hope both ElizabethxSalvatore and -Of-DarknessxXx liked it! :)**

**Next drabble: Sage and Meredith's first date for Ruth**

**Please leave me some love, criticism (as long as it's helpful), or more drabble ideas. Whatever you wish *Beams***


End file.
